Funeral in a Flower Field
by I-Totally-Have-a-Life
Summary: After the war, the President sees how Panem is suffering and has fallen apart. He finds a proactive way to fix it. No one in the districts is a fan of the outcome. 1st annual hunger games. Open SYOT
1. Tribute form

Here is the tribute form

Name (full):

Age:

Appearance:

Family:

District:

Gender(whatever they identify as. Gender fluid and Trans are welcome, however also put what gender they were born so I know which bowl to draw their names from):

Sexuality:

Background story:

Strengths(max:5):

Weaknesses(min:5):

Token:

Any Reaping details:

Strategy:

Alliances/Romances(what are there thoughts?):

Why should they win?:

Bloodbath(yay or nay):

Death(If they die, how should I murder them):

Thx, pls submit tributes or this'll all be pointless


	2. Preface

**A/N**

**Ok, so I figured that since I had a deleted scene from the original first chapter, that I'd upload it since I only have two tributes and I need to generate a little bit of interest and all. Once I've got six or so you can expect the first real chapter. For now, though you'll have to settle for a tiny ickle crappy preface to soothe the need for content! Thx for reading and please submit tributes (I'm pathetic, aren't I?)**

The president of Panem was not in a good mood. Whilst it was suffice to say that he was also not in a bad mood (they had just quashed the districts' worthless little rebellion, after all), Rector Snow could never have been happy in a meeting. He despised meetings with every fibre of his being, but in this case he couldn't allow his secretary to take over for him. It was far too important a decision. The districts may have been defeated, but there were still mutterings of dissent, and the President had to make sure another rebellion didn't arise.

"Well, personally think that we should go with the 'public execution' route", his advisor, Darek prompted. It really was a shame that such an incompetent twit was made Rector's advisor.

"No you moron", Serina Makrow cried harshly, at him, "They would hate us! They'd come for our families! Tear us to shreds, they would."

"Yeah, but it'd make an example," Darek argued, and so the argument turned into a shouting match all over again, everyone in the room yelling over each other trying to make their opinion heard. Rector leaned back and studied the enfolding scene before him.

"Darek's right", he said.

"Are you kidding me!" Serina screamed in outrage. She appeared truly incensed. Her nostrils flared, and her pupils grew smaller.

"Not about the public execution", he clarified, "Although that's not a bad idea now that I think about it," he added. He took a swig from the beer bottle in front of him. In truth beer had never tasted very good to him. He preferred wine. Red wine. "I was agreeing with what he said about making a statement," he amended.

"What kind of statement?' Serina inquired, now interested (and appearing less likely to rip his head off.)

"One that shows we're not to be messed with. That they are entirely under our control. Under our thumb."

"We should make it painful for them too", Darek added. "Make it entertainment." Rector stroked his chin, thoughtfully. He really was getting into the whole cartoonish-villain thing. Darek's idea was intriguing to say the least.

"Well, what are we going to do?", Martin yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, "Make them fight to the death for our entertainment, or something." Though his voice held immense sarcasm, the statement itself held some merit. Forcing them to watch their relatives and friends fight each other till only one was left standing would certainly squash their rebelliousness.

"When will this be held then?", Rector asked, ignoring Martin's horrified gasp.

"We could hold one annually", Serina suggested, slowly warming to the idea.

"How about we take their children," laughed Darek, "That'll show em! Kids aged twelve to eighteen, forced tom fight to the death, every year. Serina grinned.

"One girl and one boy from each district", she screeched gleefully. It seemed that in face of the new idea, all animosity had vanished from between the two.

"But won't that make the district people even angrier than a public execution would", whimpered Martin. The man had always been bad with violence. They had all gotten an earful during the war.

"Nah", Darek said dismissively, "We'll be fine". The statement didn't seem to bode well with Martin, who had put his head in his hands and sunken to the floor, shaking.


End file.
